1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cassette accommodating a tape-type recording medium, such as a label, on which relatively simple characters, figures, symbols, etc. are to be printed by means of a tape printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a tape printing apparatus, which is capable of printing relatively simple characters, such as names, or figures, symbols, etc. on a tape-type recording medium called a "label", which consists of a thermosensitive paper, a resin film or the like, has been proposed and found widespread application.
As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-185717, a tape printing apparatus of this type is equipped with an operating section having character inputting keys, printing keys, various kinds of function keys, etc. for inputting characters, symbols, figures, etc., a display section consisting of a liquid crystal device or the like for displaying the input characters, etc., and a cassette accommodating section accommodating a tape cassette containing a tape-type recording medium, and performs printing on the tape-type recording medium by means of a printing head, such as a thermal head, on the basis of input printing data while feeding the tape-type recording medium.
The portion of the tape-type recording medium on which printing has been completed is put out to the exterior of the tape printing apparatus and cut off by the operator, thereby providing a piece of recording medium on which predetermined characters, symbols, figures or the like have been printed. This piece of tape-type recording medium, which has thus undergone printing and been cut off, is attached to the back or front side of a video cassette and used as an index or the like of the video cassette.
Such a tape-type recording medium for use in a tape printing apparatus is accommodated alone in a case to form a tape cassette when the recording medium is a thermal sensitive paper; when the recording medium is one which does not develop color as in the case of a plastic film, it is accommodated in a case together with an ink ribbon to form a tape cassette. The tape-type recording medium, which is let out from the tape cassette by a requisite amount (length) for use from the tape cassette and subjected to printing. The tape cassette is attached to a cassette accommodating section provided in a printing section of a tape printing apparatus.
The tape cassette is enabled to be attached to or detached from the tape printing apparatus by opening a cover of the cassette accommodating section, which is provided on the (upper) surface of the tape printing apparatus.
As described above, in the conventional tape printing apparatus, which is formed as a separate unit intended for individual use, the tape cassette is attached to or detached from the tape printing apparatus by opening the cover of the tape printing apparatus, which means the attachment and detachment of the tape cassette to and from the tape printing apparatus must be conducted in a space large enough to allow the cover to be opened. Thus, when the tape printing apparatus is installed in a small space, such as the interior of a rack or the like, it is impossible to secure the requisite operating space for the opening and closing of the cover, with the result that the attachment and detachment of the tape cassette to and from the tape printing apparatus is impossible.
Further, nowadays, the title or the like of a piece of recorded information stored on a video tape is often printed on a piece of tape-type recording medium, and this piece of recording medium, having the title thus printed thereon, is affixed to the video cassette. Due to the recent increase in this type of use of the tape printing apparatus, there is a demand for a VTR (video cassette tape recorder) having a tape printing apparatus integrally provided thereon.
However, as stated above, to attach or detach the tape cassette to or from the tape printing apparatus, it is necessary to open the cover of the apparatus. Thus, when the tape printing apparatus is mounted on the VTR (i.e., when the printing apparatus and the VTR are formed into an integral unit), the tape printing apparatus cannot be arranged on the upper side of the VTR if the VTR is to be installed in the interior of a rack or the like. On the other hand, if the tape printing apparatus is arranged on the vertical front side of the VTR so that the opening and closing of the cover can be effected on the front side of the VTR, an increase in the requisite mounting area for the tape printing apparatus with respect to the front side of the VTR and in the height of the VTR is entailed, with the result that the size of the VTR as a whole becomes rather large.
Under the circumstances, there is a demand for a tape printing apparatus which requires a small operating space for the attachment and detachment of the tape cassette and which is suitable to be integrally associated with various apparatuses. There is also a demand for a tape cassette for use in such a tape printing apparatus.